SMASH: Destiny Games
by JMPthewriter
Summary: Right after the battle of Brawl, trouble brews as an Evil Mii makes plans to conquer smash. In his way? The Newcomers and his fellow miis. Come look into the daily life in brawl while this whole scheme unfolds, and meet other sides to characters and their alternate versions, while escaping many perils. in this new Smash game. Based on SSB4. Rated appropriately for content


xXx

**Chapter 0**

**After the Smash: Prelude to the**

**Next smash!**

xXx

_Several Years before SSB4_

"We won!"

The roar of the 4rth-wall crowd cheered as the heroes returned to the now-recreated stadium. Thousands looked on while the veterans and novice fighters either welcomed or ignored their cheers. Soon, the Master hand and Crazy hand arrived from the portal from which they arrived from subspace

'_Challengers! Tabuu and his subspace army have been defeated! It is a time to rejoice before the time comes for the next tournament!_' Said the benevolent creation hands. Soon it turned to some of the newcomers and veterans

'_Now then, it is time: As our tournament is now mostly over with the end of Tabuu and his army, we must now choose who may stay or go: Ofcourse, Mario, link, donkey kong, and many of the very old fighters are to stay…' _The hand turned to the newcomers, _'But, some may not return, and we plan on having new participants…'_

Some of the newcomers looked around each other as the hand waved

'_ofcourse, you have the option to stay' _The deity said, _'if that is what you desire…'_

Soon, Solid Snake stepped forth, " I think I've had enough time with giant lizards and famous fighters…" He said calmly in his gruff voice. Before long, the ice climber twins silently joined Snake. After some consolations, Lucas and the pokemon trainer soon joined. However, Charizard and Ness stayed with the other fighters, and after some banter, Wolf also joined in

_Very well then. You may leave._

Crazy hand soon created a portal As the fighters left, Lucas and Pokemon trainer waved goodbye to their friends, while snake saluted his comrades, and soon, they went through the portal…

Zelda soon moved towards the hands, "So what of us? What shall we do in this time of peace?"

Crazy hand merely shook, _"LAZY AROUND OFCOURSE!"_

Master hand coughed

'_You may rest or provide us with fighters. We shall plan for the next tournament. As for now though, it is but a time of enjoyment and fun!' _It said excitedly

xXx

Soon after the celebrations, Bowser and Ganondorf ran off, while the humanoid fighters enjoyed their peace and the tranquility of the land. Meanwhile Master hand and Crazy hand created their plans. However, within a small pocket dimension known as Subspace…

***Kra-Koom!***

A large boom shook the land as a meandering being rose from a crater near Tabuu's resting place. A large, Inorganic android soon stood, scanning the odd land before laying sensors(eyes) on tabuu's resting place. Soon the android moved toward it. As it closed it, it plunged one of it's arms into the 'grave' where Tabuu's remains were buried. Pulling it out, it revealed a small smash ball in a rainbow of dark colors

"Bzt. Target acquired master"

A voice crackled through the drone's comm. System. "Yes, soon all will be at hand…"

The drone's sensors layed eyes and scanned the object. 100% of tabuu's remaining essence, which the hands trapped tabuu's energy in to prevent destruction of the worlds. Soon it launched up and activated a bomb, opening a way out. The drone preceded leave a small item on the grave before exiting. As the item landed, a small beep followed and the whole zone was bathed and devoured by great light, followed by darkness and silence…

xXx

As the drone arrived to it's master's lair, it, landed on it's feet. Soon the man controlling it stood up, revealing himself a mii with white hair and a purple suit

"Great job Drone number 409. You may rest."

As he said his command, the drone provided the smash ball to him and then sauntered off. Soon the mii gripped the smash ball

"Finally, once I enter that tournament, I will be rid of Vent and JMP, and will become the great ruler of the universe, Derkayes!" He said, grinning at the power before him.

xXx

As Master hand and Crazy hand floated looking at the different series, they were bored and numb out of their mind(?)s.

_Brother, why can't we just get snake back?! He was fun and explosive!1!'_

'_No brother, he made his decision, and I'd rather we'd respect that. Anyway let's have…' _He looked at a selection of fan-selected and fighter selected newcomers they could have.

'_Let us choose…Rosalina and her Luma…Bowser Jr… Wii fit trainer and the Villager from Animal crossing to make it interesting…Maybe add Palutena… Maybe…_

The hand also considered other series to add members from and had a stroke of luck

_Brother, who shall be some of the newcomers?_ Crazy hand asked

_Some avatars, a blue bomber and a yellow square…._

xXx

"Mario, why so uneasy? It is but a time of celebration!"

The plumber looked at Link and Zelda

"Yes, well, we can't be all to sure the stages and smash-land's safe. Besides, Ganon and Bowser have left while we were celebrating. Who knows what they may do…"

"I'd rather prefer a temporary victory then an overwhelming darkness forever…" Said the princess of Hyrule, before going with Link for come drinks. Mario merely looked on and sat down on the edge of the stadium, looking out to the horizon…


End file.
